19 listopada 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kartka z kalendarza) 8.00 "Nie z tego świata" (44/48) - ser. prod. USA 8.20 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Szaleństwa teatralne 9.05 Gimnastyka: Mamo, tato pobaw się ze mną 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Nie ma jak w domu" - ser. prod. austr. 10.45 Muzyczna "Jedynka" 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka - program dla rodziców 11.20 Zanim powiesz: rozwód - Koalicja w małżeństwie 11.30 Ścieżki z raju 11.45 Żywioły - ogień, woda, powietrze 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy mag. informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Owoce z "jabłuszkiem" 12.40 Przyrodnicy (3) 13.05 Pomidor - teleturniej 13.25 Rodzina rodzinie 13.50 "Drama o Gałczyńskim" (3) - film dok. 14.20 Strzał w dziesiątkę 14.30 Bliżej sztuki: Architektura 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Ptakolub 15.30 "Maszyna zmian" (3/12) "Sobowtór" - serial TVP 16.00 Dla dzieci: Tik-Tak 16.25 Muzzy (18) - język angielski dla dzieci 16.30 Przed Ligą Mistrzów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Moda na sukces" - serial prod. USA 17.50 Wielki objazd siostry Wendy (4/10) - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.00 Sprawa dla reportera 18.40 Test - magazyn konsumenta 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Przygody Misia Colargola" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Dla ich własnego dobra" - dramat społeczny prod. USA (1993 r., 92 min) 21.50 W centrum uwagi 22.20 Sejmograf 22.30 Studio sport: Puchar Europy w koszykówce: Nobiles - Polzela / Śląsk Wrocław - KBBK Ast Gent 23.10 Wiadomości 23.20 Publicystyka kult. 23.55 "Szpiedzy" (17/26): "Samotny lot nad Moskwą" - film dok. prod. USA 0.20 "Kobieta honoru" (4/6) - ser. prod. wł. 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.05 Sport - telegram (powt.) 7.10 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sport. rekreacyjny (audiotele: 0-70055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "John, Georgie i reszta" (30/52) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele: 0-70035277) 9.30 "Nomadzi z tundry i tajgi" (2) - film dok. prod. szwedzkiej 10.00 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci 10.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Drogami Azji" (2/10): "Kambodża, kraj wyniszczony" - serial dok. prod. japońskiej 12.00 Leonard Bernstein: "Spotkania z muzyką" (12): "Urodziny Strawińskiego / Wszystkiego najlepszego panie Strawiński" - program muz. prod. USA 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "W poszukiwaniu Salome" (1/6): "Porwanie" - serial prod. niem (1992 r.) 14.10 Muzyczne nowości "Dwójki" 14.30 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Harry Świrek" (12/20) - serial prod. angielskiej 15.25 Akademia zdrowia "Dwójki" - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Studio sport: Gol 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Mój mały świat 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 W okolice Stwórcy 17.20 Pogotowie ekologiczne 2 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele: 0-70055500) 19.05 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają: Nagrody SDP za 1995 r.: Dokąd pójdziemy 19.35 Wehikuł czasu - program dla dzieci (powt.) 20.00 Nagrody Stowarzyszenia Dziennikarzy Polskich za 1995 r.: "Zmierzch emigracji-rozmowy paryskie" - film dok. Marii Mydlarskiej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 "A statek płynie pod prąd" - film dok. Janusza Kijowskiego i Ludmiły Korb-Mann 22.35 Akademia Filmu Polskiego: "Grzechy dzieciństwa" (1981 r., 67 min) 23.50 Studio sport: Superliga tenisa stołowego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Koncert Filharmonii Krakowskiej (2) 0.40 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Trójmiejski serwis inform. 8.40 Naftalinka /11/ 8.45 Studio Trójki 8.55 Gdański Dywanik - program publ. /powt./ 9.25 Dozwolone od lat 40. PREMIERY /powt./ 9.50 Namiętność - serial /powt./ 10.35 Tajemnice warsztatu /powt./ 10.50 Poradnik doplowy /powt./ 11.20 John Ross - Afrykańska przygoda - serial /powt./ 11.45 Przygody Piotrków - serial /powt./ 12.10 Maria Celeste - serial /powt./ 12.55 Czyste szaleństwo - serial /powt./ 13.20 Soultrain's Blues Brothers Band - koncert 14.10 Poza rok 2000 /powt./ 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.00 Studio Trójki 15.10 "Szczęśliwy zamek" /6/13/ - serial 15.35 Rozmowy ze zwierzętami /3/26/ - prog. przyrod. 16.00 Miasto nad zatoką /11/13/- serial 16.30 Pętlowa Lista Przebojów 17.00 Muzyczny express - /1/6/ "Symfonia" 17.15 Na planie filmowym "Szkoła czarownic" 17.30 Z miast i miasteczek 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama 18.30 Maria Celeste /34/ - serial 19.20 Punkt - temat dnia 19.30 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... - portret Anny Szałapak 20.00 Krótki f1lm o miłości - dramat obycz. pol. 21.30 Daleki lot nad płonącą Warszawą - film dok. 21.45 Panorama gospodarcza 22.05 Polityka i okolice 22.35 Studio Trójki 22.50 "Dumni i wyklęci" - f1lm przygod. USA, 1973 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Kojak - serial USA 7.00 Poranek - Informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.15 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca 9.00 MacGyver 10.00 Żar młodości - serial kanad. 11.00 Airwolf 12.00 W drodze - mag. redakcji progr. relig. 12.30 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Ręce, które leczą 14.30 4x4 15.00 HALOGRA!MY! 15.20 Ye! Ye!Ye! 15.30 Ufozaury 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Redakcja progr. dla młodzieży 16.45 'Thlepuzle 17.10 Kalambury 17.40 Skrzydła 18.10 Swiat według Bundych - serial USA 18.40 Moim zdaniem 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Drużyna ,A" 19.50 Losowania LOTrO 20.00 Central Park West - serial USA (1995) 21.00 Ostry dyżur - serial USA 22.00 Informacje 22.25 Polityczne graffiti 22.35 Ulice San Francisco 23.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości 23.55 Motowiadomości 0.40 Żar młodości - serial 1.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Spotkania z literaturą: Wieś polska w utworach Reja, Szymonowica i Kochanowskiego (powt.) 7.40 Camerata 2 - mag. muz. (powt.) 8.00 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Czasy - katolicki mag. infor. 9.00 Ciuchcia - prog. dla dzieci 9.30 Film z Niepokalanowa: Colloqium Charitativum (powt.) 10.00 Złoto Alaski (12/13): Szalona miłość - ser. telewiz. (powt.) 11.00 Skarbiec - mag. histor.-kulturalny (powt.) 11.30 Dance Max - prog. muz. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Ludzie z pociągu - dramat prod. pol., (1961 r.) (powt.) 13.45 Na tronie - prag. satyr. K. Daukszewicza (powt.) 14.15 Informacje Studia Kontakt (powt.) 14.30 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Z archiwum folkloru: XXVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Folkloru Ziem Górskich - Zakopane 1994 - Polska, Turcja, Grecja 16.00 Dopóki żyje ostatni świadek - prog. dok. 16.30 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Do przerwy 0:1 (1/7): Piłka - serial dla młodych widzów, (1968 r.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Bank nie z tej ziemi (11): Dar Hernesia - ser. TVP 19.00 Ocalić od zapomnienia 19.15 Śpiewnik ilustrowany - Zygmunt Konieczny 19.45 Dobranocka: Eliasz i Pistułka - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (12) - ser. TVP 21.25 150 lat kolei na ziemiach polskich - film dok. 21.50 Muzyka miasta - prog. rozryw. (1) 22.25 Program na środę 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Zbliżenia Studia Kontakt 23.30 Uczmy się polskiego (28) 0.05 Tam, gdzie rosną bomby - reportaż 0.35 Szkoła Tańca Ludowego: Tańcuj z nami - Opoczno (1) (powt.) 0.50 Wiadomości 1.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (11): Dar Hernesia - serial TVP (powt.) 1.45 Ocalić od zapomnienia (powt.) 2.00 Śpiewnik ilustrowany - Zygmunt Konieczny (powt.) 2.30 Zaproszenie - prog. krajoznawczy (powt.) 3.00 Panorama (powt.) 3.30 Matki, żony i kochanki (12) - ser. prod. pol. (powt.) 4.30 150 lat kolei na ziemiach polskich - film dok (powt.) 4.55 Muzyka miasta - prog. rozryw. (1) (powt.) 5.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 6.00 Zbliżenia Studia Kontakt (powt.) 6.30 Uczmy się polskiego (28) Polonia 1 8.00 Teleshop 8.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.30 Geronimo 10.30 Namiętności - serial argent. 11.45 Poznajcie Johna Doe - film USA (powt.) 13.30 Satelite - młodzieżowy mag. muz. 15.25 Teleshop - zakupy w TV 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.45 Geronimo - telenowela 18.45 Namiętności - serial włoski 20.00 Cena ambicji - miniserial prod. włoskiej (1977) 21.50 Pełnym gazem - mag. nowości samochod. 22.20 SportsWorld - magazyn 22.50 Satelite - młodz. mag. muz. 0.35 W domu - mag. 1.00 Power Dance FilmNet 8.00 Dziecko z Sajgonu - dramat (1995) 9.45 Przygoda miłosna 11.15 Płótno - thriller 13.00 Gość z przeszłości - film science-fiction 14.30 Ucieczka od sprawiedliwości - thriller 16.15 Wojownik Czejenów - western 18.00 Gdy cyrk przybywa do miasta - komedia (1981) 20.00 Uwodzenie Giny - dramat (1984) 21.35 Noce grozy - thriller USA 23.15 Strzelanina - western (1967) Canal + 7.00 Muzyczny budzik 7.30 Diabelski młyn 8.00 Inspektor Morse - Im dalej w las... film ang. 10.10 Medialab - film 10.30 Szósty zmysł - film ang. 12.15 Specjalista - film USA-ang. 14.00 Stinky i Jake - serial anim. 14.25 Moje drugie ja - serial kom. 14.50 Bali, arcydzieło bogów - film dok. 15.45 Kuchnia filmowa - mag. 16.10 Wszystko, co... - film USA 17.35 Arsene Lupin 18.00 Diabelski młyn 18.20 Nie prżegap 18.50 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial USA 19.10 x 5 - reportaże 19.25 Aktualności 19.30 Szaleję za tobą - serial USA 20.00 Cementowy ogród - film obycz. prod. ang.-franc. (1993) 21.45 Podróż na pokładzie "St.Louis" film dok. 22.40 Super Deser: Grzechy główne - film krótkometraż. 23.10 Przypadkowy bohater - film USA (1992) 1.05 Namiętność po turecku - film hiszp. 3.00 Dokąd zawiedzie... film USA BBC1 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Breakfast News Extra 9.20 Style Challenge 9.45 Kilroy 10.30 Can't Cook Won't Cook 11.00 News 11.05 The Really Useful Show 11.45 Smillie's People 12.00 News 12.05 The Flying Doctors 12.50 A Different Country Practice 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 Neighbours 14.00 Call My Bluff 14.30 The Terrace 15.00 Incognito 15.30 Brum 15.40 Romuald the Reindeer 15.50 The All-New Popeye Show 16.10 Oscar's Orchestra 16.35 It'll Never Work 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Holiday 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Sportsnight Special 21.55 News 22.25 The Trial of Kevin Maxwell 23.40 On the Streets of LA 1.10 Money Movers 2.40 Weather 2.45 Closedown BBC2 7.15 See Hear Breakfast News 7.30 The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 7.55 Blue Peter 8.20 Fireman Sam 8.35 The Record 9.00 Daytime on Two 10.00 Playdays 10.30 Daytime on Two 12.00 See Hear 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Daytime on Two 14.00 Fireman Sam 14.10 The Fugitive 15.00 News 15.05 Westminster with Nick Ross 15.55 News 16.00 Today's the Day 16.30 Ready, Steady, Cook 17.00 The Oprah Winfrey Show 17.40 Prue Leith's Tricks of the Trade 17.50 Lifeline 18.00 Fresh Prince of Bel Air 18.25 Heartbreak High 19.10 Southern Fortunes 20.00 University Challenge 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Sykes 21.30 When Rover Met BMW 22.00 Never Mind the Buzzcocks 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Soho Stories 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone